rpgnationfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingfall
Kingfall is a campaign set on the continet of Ildun, centering around a group of rebels fighting to take down an evil king. History Three hundred and fifty years ago, the gods fell silent. Messengers from the astral planes no longer visited the mortal world. Although Paladins and Clerics still possessed the holy powers bestowed upon them, they did not hear their deities’ calls. The people of Ildun descended into chaos, each nation and race blaming each other, some merely using the circumstances to re-ignite old wars or for personal gain. For two hundred years, war decimated the population. The day to day stability of the past was gone. Peace and luxury were soon forgotten as every day became a struggle just to survive. It is little wonder, then, that when Udokas Shieldheart--an ambitious human with nothing to lose and everything to gain--began his march across the continent, promising peace through overwhelming force so many flocked to his cause. Millions of people--soldiers and commonfolk alike--took up Udokas’s banner and swept over Ildun. Within a decade, the opposition had been thoroughly crushed, leaving Udokas unchallenged in his claim to the throne. Udokas was crowned the White King, ruler of all Ildun. The celebrations that ensued lasted nearly another decade as millions of people payed homage to their savior. True peace proved to be short lived, however, as Udokas was not content with his rule. Forty years after he saved the kingdom, Udokas decided he would rule it with an iron fist. He set in place martial law, requiring citizens to be inside their homes shortly after dark. Every able-bodied man and child was conscripted into his own personal army, assigned either to military duty or construction work. Millions were ordered to the heart of the continent to build Ka’as Ra, the Crown of Ildun. Spanning over seventy miles, the massive capital was seen as a pinnacle of engineering, though most knew its true purpose. Udokas was now surrounded by millions of helpless commoners -- hostages--whom he could kill within minutes with one order, magically relayed to every soldier in his command. Any attack on Ka’as Ra would risk the lives of millions. The White King remained in his castle, rarely seen by his people. His decrees kept coming, removing more and more freedoms. His soldiers bullied townsfolk across the land, taking their resources by force and leaving many to starvation. As the years passed, appearances by Udokas became less and less common. As we begin our campaign, approximately 140 years have passed since Udokas' forces unified Ildun. Ka'as Ra is now a city 100 years old and the White King himself is nigh 170. Some fel magick keeps Udokas alive, and some wonder if he has achieved immortality. Others think he has wasted away in his sleep, as he hasn't been seen by any but his most trusted in over a decade. Few havens remain in Ildun. Humans and dwarvenkind are oppressed under Udokas’s iron rule. Elves and their kin, who had never taken up Udokas’s banner, were forced into hiding, working great magic to make the forests disappear. The dragons, who had long been few in number, left Udokas alone. In return, the White King allowed all dragonborn to leave his domain, and retreat into the mountains and the depths of the world. The drow were content to leave the surface world well enough alone, focusing on their own internal problems as Lolth’s silence brews chaos amongst the houses. Nonetheless, a few pockets of resistance remain: Bahamut’s Judgement, an order of Paladins and Clerics who view Udokas as a false god, has remained in hiding for a hundred years. The Elves of Everdim, a small town in a valley that only gets ten hours of daylight a week, remain safe between four of the tallest mountains in Ildun, after collapsing the only tunnel that led in. Some even tell tales of a floating castle, evading Udokas’s grasp by hiding in the clouds. Numerous small camps of roaming rebels dot the countryside, constantly on alert to evade the forces of the White King. Then there’s Ildun’s Dagger, a ragtag group of fighters and citizens opposing Udokas’s rule and fighting for the common people. They currently reside on the fringes of the kingdom, hiding in forests and caves, gathering strength. Led by Ignatius Swifthand, a human swordmage with a lightning quick strike, Ildun’s Dagger ultimately plans to invade Ka’as Ra and usurp Udokas Blackheart, freeing the peoples of Ildun from his terror. Characters Lt. Paik- Changeling Sorcerer